


试探

by Lizmeat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizmeat/pseuds/Lizmeat
Summary: 山斗，RPS。不认识两位或不接受RPS的不建议阅读。有车。





	试探

**Author's Note:**

> 山斗，RPS。不认识两位或不接受RPS的不建议阅读。  
有车。

同性恋这种事，事务所里的营业是一回事，看到事务所外特别好的朋友私下里和男人亲密的姿态时，还是有震惊到。

在当下心里确实闪过诸如“被看见的话会不会有点尴尬呢”之类的想法，但作为受着开明教育长大的年轻人，生田还是坚持了心里正确的想法，决定公平地，不带偏见地对待自己的朋友。

下次见面的时候朋友却主动挑破了。说着看你努力接受的样子我就放心了，还说真的不想失去你这样的朋友。热血的人一下子情绪上头感动了起来，不知怎的就和朋友聊起了感情。

大约是隐瞒太久的缘故，朋友滔滔不绝地说了很久。人还沉浸在一晚上接收的海量信息间没回过神来，就听见朋友说我说这些也是想给你参考。生田随着惯性回了一句谢谢，过几秒反应过来参考什么？酒都要喷出来。

朋友说就是你和山下君的事呀，你喜欢山下君吧。不要害怕，我们这样的人也是存在可以实现的爱情的哦。你觉得山下君是不是弯的呀。

仔细想了想今晚的故事里，朋友一开始也是因为当时还不是男友的男友疑似直男而痛苦了很久。但是这也不是为了找共鸣就可以乱说的事情。更何况这个猜测里还牵连到无关的山下，生田觉得这就不得不和朋友认真说清楚了。

朋友听了以后立刻诚恳地道了歉，并且一晚上再也没提起山下。生田心里想着不愧是朋友啊，却怎么也尝不出谈话刚开始时酒的味道。

……

刚解释完普通朋友关系的人晚上坐在浴缸里，脑子里山下无辜的眼神闪得他浑身发烫，只能一个劲往水底下钻，直到再怎么用力瞪眼睛无法替他呼吸，才红着眼眶一个人在浴室里大声地喘气。

当事人的电话在这个时候打进来实在吓人。

本来只要等对方自己挂断就好，生田却还是跳着脚围了浴巾冲出来挂电话。因为没戴眼镜和满手是水的原因按错了接听，折腾了一会才在听筒里急切的呼喊中挂掉。

体温终于和心率一起渐渐降了下来，想起整理浴巾的时候已经起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩。洁癖回头看着从浴室拖到脚下的水渍，突然对自己充满了愤怒。

道理都明白，怎么就管不住自己的身体呢。

于是草草试了下头发还滴不滴水，全身就挂着鸡皮疙瘩和毛巾，自暴自弃地从客厅开始往浴室收拾。

一边擦着地一边在脑子里拉扯着那张脸，手上怎么用力脑子里也怎么上手。结果就是手上的动作越来越用力，脑子里的脸越来越红，而人又跳回了凉了水的浴缸里。

生田想着明天该感冒了，整个人突然被人架出了水面。这才发现刚才那通电话没处理好，山下肯定拦了的士就过来了。也不知道打电话的时候人在哪里，不仅来得快，身上还带着暖烘烘的香气。

山下整个人都泛着红光，像是三公里折返马拉松后又进了桑拿房。生田觉得自己要神经错乱了，脑子里的山下和头顶上的山下重合在一起，又和朋友的描述搅作一团。

山下有些不知所措的样子，要说什么话又吞了回去，手在生田身上划了几下又收回来往身上抹。生田终于崩溃了，跌回浴缸里开始流眼泪，也不知道自己嘴里都说了些什么。

山下一开始很急地在解释什么，我前几天发的那封邮件的意思是……到后面突然抹了把脸，横过手在生田的身边摸索着放了浴缸里的水，身上的衣服反倒是沾了生田的身子一小片一小片零星地湿了几处。

山下想拉生田起来，但生田只是咬着嘴唇把腿抱得死死的。山下只好往生田身上的空隙摸索，摩擦着给被泡得更白了的人一点血色。

生田身上的皮肤红得有点不正常。山下担心自己的手劲太大，又觉得不能放任生田这么下去，只好咬了咬牙，把手往生田的腰上探。

生田是容易被养胖的体质，没有相关要求的工作期间也不会刻意追求体型健美。山下摸上去的时候能摸到一点肌肉明显存在过的痕迹，但大体上还是被薄薄的脂肪保护着。对摸的人来说，是十分舒适的手感。

山下已经很久没有这样仔细地用掌心触碰过生田的腰部。在他们小的时候，这种地方都是大大方方地袒露出来的。或许是闷热的后台逼得人把衣服掀到胸口散热，或许是躺在沙发或地上不经意漏出，伙伴会趁机偷袭，然后对着敏感地跳起来的人哈哈大笑，说着斗真你的腰还挺细嘛。

山下正是要向全世界宣布我们关系最好的年纪，每次都要总结性地把生田的腰搂回来。等到他开始有意地通过一起吃便当的环节来控制生田腰上的手感时，山下意识到自己可能是朋友间传的那种“同性也可以的人”。

不知道是不是太久没有仔细碰过的原因，感觉生田的腰部曲线比十几岁的时候还要夸张。那时候如果摸到了这种程度，手下的人早就尖叫抽气一溜烟跑开了，现在却只是在浴缸里一阵阵地发抖。山下急得自己的思想包袱也顾不上了，硬是把手塞进抱紧的大腿和身体之间，想把这颗抱得死紧的球整个掰开。

然后他明白生田在抗拒什么了。

生田把头抵在山下的上臂上，很消沉地说不是山下的原因，他再泡一阵水自己就会出来了。

山下陷入了一种精神极度亢奋的状态，久违的快要被生田气疯了。

水缸里的水被他们两个刚才的动作带出了一地。山下的手故意在空气和水下来回做出很大的动作，水声灌进耳朵里营造出煽情的氛围。虽然脑子已经和下身一起充血，山下还是分了一丝神志以自己的经验控制着力道，要让生田又有点疼又十分爽。这样能让这个脑子里塞满奇怪幻想的家伙既表现出不情愿又纵容的姿态，又留下让他之后讨饶也不丢人的台阶。

生田刻意地控制住自己的呼吸，喉间断续发出快要呛到的声音，觉得此生没有比这更大的危机了。这个晚上就没有一件事能照着他的期望进行。好像整个世界都在推着他说出那一句话。他不是仔细盘算的人，但是一切都发生得太突然了。他总觉得还需要什么人再推他一把，再一下，他就能说出来了。

山下腾出另一只手扶着生田的下巴抬起来，像逗弄小狗一样抚摸着颤动不断的喉结处，血液隔着皮肤快速地奔流，对他不断进行着刺激。这温度对他们双方都产生了影响，山下木着脑子凭本能让下方的手往更下面的构造探去。

刚才开始一直没有激烈反抗的生田终于抓住了这只手。说，这样下去，会想要和山下做爱。

山下脑子快要冒蒸汽了。他拿不准生田今天到底怎么回事，也拿不准这个时候到底应该说朋友间帮忙解决很正常，还是趁着生田难得醉酒的时候说斗真的话，做爱也是可以的。

生田仿佛下定了某种决心，抬起头来梗着脖子很坚定地说给山下和他自己听。因为很喜欢山下，到了想要做爱的程度，可以吗。

这简直是蛊惑。山下觉得自己就算有那么亿分之一的可能性还不知道自己喜欢生田，恐怕也会被诱导着点头。他把头点得过于用力，还觉得不够，更大声地补了一句我也是，早就喜欢斗真了。

生田被浴室里的回音震得头昏脑胀，终于在山下的帮助下围着毛巾走出了浴室。山下一边担心生田这么出去会不会磕了碰了，一方面又怕醉酒的人马上忘了，几乎是在花洒下站了十秒钟就冲出浴室，正好看见生田趴在床头柜前翻东西，毛巾在胯骨上卷成一团，臀缝若隐若现的样子。非常不体面，又该死的性感。

山下用嗡嗡作响的脑子控制着自己不要蹦过去。他的身体里有一个高中生，被他在梦里关了那么多年，他赶紧往心里嘘了一声，不要急，温柔一点，你已经长大了，是时候反过来照顾斗真了。

转过头是生田面前摊着润滑液和避孕套跪坐在床上的样子。仰着头对山下说，怎么办啊山下，我上次只听到这里。后面的事情你会吗。

这种问题回答会或者不会都不对。山下说我们两个一起做，肯定可以的。生田就很信赖地上来亲亲山下的嘴唇，说触感和想象的差不多，我们一起上吧。

醉酒的生田才能说出他爱听的话。山下捧着生田的脸亲下去，要把他的真话全部吸出来。生田不但摊开了身体全盘接受，还无师自通地抚上山下的后颈，从后脑的发根开始，一节一节地往下抚摸着，像是在安抚一匹猛兽。

猛兽尝过了口腔，开始沿着深刻的轮廓往下啃去。急促的鼻息喷在耳廓和脖颈上，让生田兴奋地颤抖着，双腿绞上了猛兽的腰，下身撞在一起，互相都发现了对方难以在泳装杂志话题中被了解的小癖好。

直到生田难受地扭腰山下才发现自己一直在无意识地揉弄生田的腰部。因为手劲很大的缘故，生田的腰部一直都是悬空的状态，现在得了空赶紧翻过身去。也不给山下服务了，无辜地撅着屁股让山下看着办。

山下心里也不太有底，但他比生田多了几年的做梦和脑补的经验，这时候就要作出一副游刃有余的样子。润滑液浇下去散发出奇妙的气味，生田一开始还能转过头来哇啦哇啦讲一些的评语。山下听得烦了，用指腹往里用力划拉一下，居然真的让生田闭嘴了。

他这人学东西不一定快，但贵在认真精细。这点细节被他反复划拉了几次，生田已经只有趴在床上喘的份了。后面的肌肉包裹着山下的手指发出崩溃一样的收缩，让山下一下子回到了高中生湿热的春梦里。当下一边撸起前面，一边凭着自己对生田的了解寻找着最能击溃他的节奏，嘴里喜欢喜欢地喊个不停。

生田从身到心被玩得乱七八糟，忍不住扭过身和山下亲起来。一边抖着手拆开安全套帮山下套上，一边眼睛湿润地让山下进来。山下把生田摆成侧卧的姿势，从脚踝开始吻起，在向大腿靠近的过程中一点一点地把自己埋进生田的身体里。

直到现在，他才有了“和斗真在做爱”的真实感。因为没有哪一个梦里，生田会对他这样咬着嘴唇笑，说山下的身体好温暖。也没有哪一个梦里，他会如此清晰地感受到生田的疼痛，以及他辐射出来的那股虽然疼痛，也想和自己做爱的决心。

他们早就对对方心存不轨。只不过一个装聋作哑，另一个投鼠忌器，非要一个半醉的机会，一个冲动的误会，才跌跌撞撞走到了这一步。但是他们都错过了什么呀。

山下由衷地觉得，他们早这样做了就好了。

荷尔蒙躁动的时候被强硬压下的欲望被释放出来，两个人都顾不上细细体会。只想着再近些，再近些，好像负距离接触把时光拨回了被硬生生地拆散的那一天。面对共同未来的决心，以及爱情的希望，被生硬地接在断面上，只有肢体不断地碰撞能把两段时光铆好。

原来你我的心情，从来没有变过。

高潮的时候生田紧紧抱住身上颤抖的山下，觉得自己的身体因为山下的存在而剧烈地快乐着。于是那句话就这么脱口而出了。

我爱你，我想和你一生都在一起。


End file.
